


The Thanksgiving Story

by sayloronthisship



Series: Bedtime Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayloronthisship/pseuds/sayloronthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly and Eliza go to meet Eliza's parents during the Thanksgiving Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There

“I’m so excited to meet your parents,” Lilly said, propping her elbow up against the car windowsill as they continued down a rocky path. “I mean, getting to see your childhood room and neighborhood where you grow up is cool, but your parents seem so chill. They had absolutely no problem with me coming over for Thanksgiving with my dads being out of the country.” Eliza didn’t say anything. 

Her parents didn’t really know the whole truth. They knew that someone was coming home with Eliza from school, but they didn’t know that it was her girlfriend. Not that her parents should mind, they've always been supportive, but Eliza wasn’t totally sure how okay they’d be with her being gay. It was never discussed in her house when she was a kid. So Eliza kept her mouth shut but reached over the console to grab Lilly’s hand. They were nearing the end of the rock path, which meant they’d be coming into view of Eliza’s childhood home soon. She lived on the lake until she was 10 when her father got promoted at work, and they had to buy a house in the city so he could be closer to the office. But all of her memories as a kid were here. It was where she and her friends had spent spring break their senior year, playing Cards Against Humanity in the basement and trying—and failing—to jet-ski out on the open lake. It was where she had kissed her first girl during her 15th birthday party on a dare. It was where she had fallen and scraped her knee on the old rotting dock on the neighbor’s property and tried to clean it with some leaves so her parents wouldn’t find out when she was 12. It was where she had learned to swim when she was 4. It was where she had learned to walk. It was where her parents had always shown her unconditional love. And so it was where she was going to introduce them to her girlfriend. Whenever she found the courage to do that. 

Lilly sighed, squeezing Eliza’s hand lightly, and Eliza let up on the death grip she had the steering wheel in. Finally, the car pulled up in front of a modern looking two-story lake house. The house itself wasn’t directly on the lake, there was a path from behind the house leading out to the dock where the boat and canoes were, Eliza had explained to Lilly on the ride out. Eliza parked the car next to a green Jeep with a bike rack strapped to the back that looked like it had been well used over the years. Letting the dust settle around the car, Eliza leaned over to kiss Lilly on the cheek and broke her silence. 

“Ready to meet my parents?” Eliza bit her lower lip nervously, but Lilly beamed back making Eliza relax briefly. As Lilly jumped out of the car, Eliza placed both hands on the wheel, giving herself a silent pep talk. When Lilly tapped on the trunk, signaling for Eliza to open it, she pulled herself out of her head and exited the car. Opening the trunk, Eliza grabbed her bag and was reaching for Lilly’s when she received a look that implied something along the lines of “Don’t impose your stereotypical gender roles on our very non-stereotypical relationship”. Eliza dropped her hand and rolled her eyes as Lilly very capably removed her own bag from the trunk. 

The door was unlocked, and Eliza turned the handle, not surprised with her parents’ total trust in the people who lived around them. 

“Mom, Dad? I’m here,” Eliza raised her voice a bit louder than normal, “In case you wanted to know.” 

“See, Roger I told you they were here, you just didn’t want to get off the couch and help them with their bags.” Eliza laughed at her mom’s voice, which had carried into the hallway where she and Lilly stood. 

“You got me there.” Eliza heard her father stand up from the couch, chuckling to himself. Eliza and Lilly placed their bags down, and Lilly followed Eliza into the kitchen where her parents were. 

“Oh Eliza, we were wondering when you were going to get here. Your father refused to turn the grill on until we were certain you were going to be here soon for dinner, and then he took a nap, and you know your father, once he sits down, he—“ Eliza knew when her mother was rambling, and jumped in.

“Yes, mother, I know. Dad is lazy. That’s where I got it. But, um, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Eliza gestured to Lilly next to her. “This is my…Lilly. This is Lilly. Uh, Lilly, these are my parents.” 

Lilly shyly waved, an uncommon reaction for her, but Eliza’s mother just laughed and walked over to envelope her in a hug. Eliza’s father, Roger, came over as well, sticking out his hand for a handshake, but when Lilly reached out to return the gesture, Roger just pulled her in for a hug, causing Lilly to laugh.


	2. Settling In

“Nice to meet you,” Lilly finally responded, “Mr. and—“ Eliza’s mother cut her off, a trait of Eliza’s that Lilly was beginning to realize was hereditary.

“Just call us Roger and Celia. No need to be so formal,” Eliza’s mother smiled. “Now go put your bags in your room, dinner will be ready shortly.” 

This time Eliza grabbed both bags, ignoring the silent protests from Lilly. She walked back out of the kitchen, and turned down a carpeted hallway. Passing the first room, she saw two bunk beds with comforters on them with depictions of racecars, clearly Eliza’s brothers’ room, probably where the boys would be staying when they arrived for thanksgiving dinner the next day. Eliza had stopped a few steps ahead, placing one of the bags down so she could open the second door along the hall. Pushing the door open, she grabbed the bag by her feet and continued into the room. Lilly followed behind her and audibly gasped. The room was rather simple, it was clear that Eliza had allowed her parents to convert her old bedroom into an extra guestroom, but the cream comforter over the queen sized bed and the white chest of drawers wasn’t what had struck Lilly. Eliza’s room overlooked the back porch, but through the window, Lilly could see a small forest of trees and just beyond, she could see the glistening lake with the slowly setting sun ahead.

She could imagine her girlfriend sitting on the floor in front of the low window as a kid, staying out and admiring the sunset in the evening. Lilly smiled and continued to do so as Eliza turned around. 

“So yeah. This is my room. My parents kinda redid it when I left for college. Um. Yeah.” Eliza blushed, seeing Lilly’s smile. Closing the distance between them, Lilly wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist. 

“It’s amazing. And still very you. Your parents are amazing.” Lilly rested her forehead against Eliza’s.  
“They’re pretty great. They stopped getting mad at me for hanging out of the window when they installed the porch. My mom used to freak out every time I would watch the sunset because I’d lean so far out the window that, according to her, ‘a wind could blow me out of the window and I’d die a horrible and painful death’ or something along those lines.”   
“I’m not sure if I find that endearing or concerning.” Lilly laughed, tilting her head up to kiss Eliza’s forehead softly.   
“Well, it was probably more concerning than 8 year old me thought, but if you find it endearing, I’ll take it,” Eliza pulled away from Lilly’s embrace to sit down on the bed and begin taking off her shoes. “I think I’m going to work on that Lit essay for a bit, the drive was longer than I expected, and I just want to chill.”  
“And working on a Lit essay is going to help you ‘chill’?” Lilly laughed at her girlfriend’s word choice.  
“Yes because then I’m not stressed about how much work I have. Calm down.” Eliza grumbled. Lilly leaned over the edge of the bed, placing a small kiss on Eliza’s lips.   
“Have fun working, I’m going to take a nap because some of us have normal reactions to long car rides.” Eliza paused from leaning of the bed to pull her laptop out of her backpack.  
“Hey, babe, you wanna hear a secret?” Eliza smirked, but Lilly still leaned closer, prompting Eliza to finish. “There’s a hammock out on the empty lot next door. I put it there when a few years back, and it’s a pretty calming place.”  
“You gonna tell me where it is?” Lilly pulled back, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend’s ridiculousness.   
“Nah, I could just show you. But I’d probably need a little convincing.” Eliza winked. Lilly just laughed, pulling Eliza’s laptop out of her hands. Placing the laptop on the foot of the bed, Lilly grabbed Eliza’s flannel from where it had been in her backpack and started to leave the room.  
“This isn’t going to keep me much warmer, I need my personal furnace to come along.” The two basically ran out of the house, with Eliza shouting back to her parents, “We’ll be back in 30!” and ignoring her mother’s response of “But dinner’s in 20 minutes!”


End file.
